Life with Jacob
by MissEllenHutcherson
Summary: When Bella falls in love with Jacob, a small town boy that goes her to her school, her life ends up changing compleatly. But when the mysterious Edward Cullen enters her life and takes a sudden intrest in her but, things begin to change and Bella's life will be in stake. But is Edward really the gentalmen he seams?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the crack of dawn by the time I had waken; I was used to waking up late with perfect streaks of silky gold sun pouring onto my shadowed pale face. But that was Florida, which was that past. Which was with my mum.

Today I wake with the soft tapping of chilled ice water drops seeping down my window, it poured down as if the sun were to never show again. The rain was too much so I swiftly turned my head to the door were it was half open. I could hear my dad Charlie making a fresh cup of coffee, by the sounds of it it he was making more than one cup, he knows I don't like coffee so I assume we might have guests. This is not at all what I planned doing during my first week at Forks, having people visit me all the time. Forks was a very cold, small and a lifeless mysterious town that I now live in with my dad.

Suddenly my eye caught the door slowly opening, it was Charlie, "Bella, Billy Black and Jacob are here to see you; you do remember Jacob don't you?"

"Of course I do, I don't forget people that easily dad, I thought you would of known that by now." I said implying that he didn't know me that well, but it is true, since my parents' divorce I hadn't seen my Charlie for what seemed like my whole childhood.

"Do you think now's the time? I just woke up." I tried my best to not sound rude as I didn't want to offend Charlie, Billy and Jacob on only my second day here.

"Well, I could tell them to come back later, if that's what you want?"

"No dad, it's okay, as long as there here I might as well be polite and greet them, I haven't seem them in ages t." I replied in a confident voice so I didn't sound like I wasn't serious or unhappy.

As I got up I looked at my alarm clock, 5:33 it read. " A bit early for visitors?" the words had slipped out of mouth before I realised that what I said could of offended him. "I'm sorry Bella, but Billy and I are going bear hunting this morning and we thought it would be nice for you to see Jacob again." His voice seemed to be very serious when he said _'bear hunting. "bear Hunting?"_ I asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, the boys back at the station had reports about bear sightings around the outskirts of town in the nearby woods, we thought we might go check it out for ourselves."

"Right, be careful then." Is the only thing I could respond with. As Charlie left I immediately followed him down the stairs and into kitchen. The moment I saw Jacob my heart must of skipped a beat, I whipped my bed hair out of my face and did my best smile I could produce, but I wasn't the smiling type.

"Good morning Bella, long time no see." Billy said and he held out his hand. I shook it without hesitate; his hand was firm and warm. I had to bend down as Billy was in a wheelchair. Then in a very sudden movement, Jacob held out his hand in a shot of lightning. "Pleased to finally see you again, Bella." Jacob said like he really was pleased. I held out my hand intending to shake hands but instead he pulled me into a huge bear hug nearly making my eyes popping out.

"Its nice to see you too." Was as much as I could say. Then he let me go, that's when I noticed how much he had changed since we were little. The first time I had met Jacob was when I was only three years old. I was with Charlie playing in the backyard when him and Billy came around to see me and Charlie. That day Jacob and I spent the entire afternoon playing in the mud. I hadn't seen him since.

"So If you're not busy, maybe we can make mud cakes again." Jacob chuckled softly like he was reading my mind.

"Jacob, I was three." I started to laugh with him.

"Well, while Charlie and I are out in the woods, we thought it would be nice of Jacob to show you around Forks." Billy broke the silence and smiled at Jacob.

"Yeah, and he could show you your new school, Forks High School." Charlie blurted out as well.

"That sounds, like fun." Was my only answer, I really just planned to stay home and sleep in after all this traveling. "Let me just go get changed first." I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Well, she has changed since last time we met." I heard Billy talking downstairs.

"Yeah, she's changed a lot, living with her mum I guess." Charlie replied, but I didn't wait to hear the rest, I closed my door and started to get changed. I was wearing my favourite shirt, sleeveless, white eyelet lace, And pair of black worn down jeans. My brown hair was of course left out to roll down my back in little waves of innocent curls that were slightly split but not to noticeable, but I wasn't really one to care about my hair.

I sloped down the stairs, but it looked like Charlie and Billy had already headed for the woods, so it was just Jacob left standing in the kitchen, waiting for me. "Ready, Bella?" he asked me as he started to head out the door. I couldn't help noticing that he had long hair that flowed down his back as well as mine, but his was blacker then the sky above Forks and was tied in a half ponytail, unlike mine.

"So Bella, what have you been up to all these years? Came an unexpected question that I hadn't prepared an answer for.

"Life in Florida?" I asked even though the answer is quite obvious.

"Yeah, with your mum." He said quite persistent for an answer.

"Well, it's been, sunny, and warm." Shoot! I blew it,, that is the most stupid thing to answer with. So I smiled and laughed gesturing that it was a joke, luckily he joined in with a chorus of light chuckles.

"Well shall we start with the tour then?' Jacob was now serious, it was easy to point out when he was serious.

"Of course, let's go." We both got into his blue truck , it was very old and rusty, but I didn't say anything to sound like I had 'clean' issues. The engine was then turned on and sounded like it could of blown us up there and then.

"Sorry about the ride, I have needed to fix it up for quite some time now." He said smirking as we pulled out of the drive way. The rest of the drive was silent other than a few words of where we were. I couldn't help gazing slightly at his face structure, his cheek bone and jaw line were so manly and strong and his eyes were so cautious, his skin was dark and bronze. The complete opposite to me, my skin was very pale and lifeless, for someone who just came from the heavy sun rays of Florida.

We next pulled up to what looked like a school, it was tall mysterious and seemed dark to me. "And this is Forks High school, you will be starting here on monday." He somehow seemed cheerful about this.

"So, do you attend this school too?" I was really hoping he does, it would be nice to have a friendly face around on my first day.

"Yeah this is the only high school Bella, did you overestimate the size of Forks?" he teased me and lightly smirked as he pulled out from the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Just one more place I want to show you." He lifted his gaze on my eyes then back to the road. I didn't ask where we were going we just sat in silence until the truck slowed down near what looked like a hidden house covered in overgrown weeds, vines and years' worth of decomposition. The house was made from wooden planks that were half rotted and smashed windows. It was only a small cottage.

"This is a little place I like to go when I'm alone," Jacob said as the truck engine turned off,

"Then wouldn't I be intruding." I softly chuckled to myself, trying not to look like the self-amusing type. But he only gave me a half smile and offered to open my door.

"So what's the deal with this place? How come you chose this hangout?"

"I guess this place found me." He looked at me like he wanted me to understand what he was talking about. But I didn't know what I meant so I gave him a curious look, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to explain to me.

"Never mind, it's a long story and you wouldn't understand anyway." He lost my gaze and wondered of to the small cottage. I would of followed him in and tried to get him talking again, but something caught my eye, I walked toward a tree that seemed to call out my name, Bella, Bella, it seemed to say in the sort breaks of the wind, I wanted to lure close to it like it was a magnet attracting me. Its lanky branches lust out towards me in a lifeless motion. Wait, it's trying to grab me! I panicked too soon because by the time I turned to shout out for Jacobs help, I bunch of scabby leaves covered my mouth and face unable to make any noise. But just my luck I heard Loud cry out for my name- It was Jacob

"Bella! Don't move, I will get you don't worry!" his voice drifted through the leaves. I could hear him but his presence was not visible to my sight. I did what he said and I didn't move, expecting him to come and help me. I heard something lashing and rustling against the leaves, they unravelled my bitterly scratched face. Jacob was standing there with a pocket knife cutting the roots that had snatched me

"Bella, get out of here!" I didn't waste a moment arguing, I bolted to the truck and climbed in, veraciously slamming the door as a 'fight or flight' adrenaline had crosses me.

'Why did I leave Jacob? I should go back for him?' I was about to open the door again when the driver's door bet me to it, at first I was worried that the tree creature had beat Jacob, but his face appeared and a feeling of relief had crossed me and I gasped loudly showing it too.

"Thank god you're ok! What was th -"

"Buckle up Bella we have to move, and fast!" he cut me off.

"I followed his instructions and put on my seat belt and sat calmly as he took off in a shot of lightning. His cheerful face had disappeared into a dead serious frown, his forehead was folded and his pupils had enlargd and his hand was firmly tightened on the gear. It wasn't long before I began to hound him with what seemed a life longs worth of questions

"Care to explain what the hell that was! Why was it attacking me! And since when did you learn how to attack a man eating tree creature?" there was a twist a anger in my voice which was completely involuntary.

"Like I said, it's a long story and you wouldn't understand." He repeated, by this time I was furious that he wasn't telling me.

"Jacob! I nearly died from that tree!" I blurted out.

"Now's not the time Bella! Just shut up, we will be back at your house soon." This time he was fuming at me, so I decided to stay quite the rest of the ride ,occasionally looking up at his face to see if he has calmed down, but he stayed tense .

We pulled up in my drive way soon after, Charlie and Billy were waiting there staring as the truck engine turned off. Jacob got out of the truck and practically slammed the door, but softly enough to not sound obvious.

"And just where have you two been?" Charlie said in a low growl, well this isn't at all what I had planned to do on my first week at forks, getting into trouble. How embarrassing, I was really trying to impress Jacob, but I guess this friendship hits nowhere but a dead end.

"I guess we kind of got carried away, there was just a lot of catching up to do with Bella, and there was quite a bit of traffic on the way in, you know wet days." Jacob was trying his best to convince Charlie, but I don't think he was buying it by the expression on his face.

"Jacob, it's always raining in Forks." He said raising an eye brow.

"Well, I think Jacob and I should get back before it gets too late "Billy said indicating Jacob to the car. "Nice seeing you again." I nodded in their direction as they left. I Followed Charlie into the kitchen, I knew I was in big trouble so I tried to act serious.

"God dammit Bella! You know how dangerous it is out there this time of night, someone could have hurt you or taken you away and I wouldn't be able to help you!"

"Dad, I was fine, Jacob was there so I-"

"Bella that's not the point, you don't understand. From now on you won't be allowed out past 8:80." He said sharply in a tone that no one could argue with, but me.

"A curfew? Really dad? I'm not a little a girl anymore I can take care of myself!" I shouted back as I ran upstairs to my room.

"Bella! Get back-" I heard his voice drown until I slammed my door shut and sunk to my knees as angrily as hate crossed my mine. I needed to talk to Jacob urgently, I just hope he won't be as drastic as he was just then.

I could only think about the series of events that had happened today until my eyelids got heavy and I plunged into a deep sleep with my thoughts and past haunting my sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the pounding noise of my alarm clock going off, I had set it for 7am. It was enough time to get ready for school and some spare time to catch up on my reading. But before I could even get out of bed Charlie had come in with a tray full of pancakes and freshly squeezed juice (my favourite).

"Good morning Bella, what better way to start your first day of school with a good breakfast?" He said while placing the tray on my lap. Just as Charlie was leaving he popped his head in the door again and said "Oh, and Bella, Jacob thought it would be nice to drive you to school."

"Okay, sounds good, I guess." I said trying to sound cool but I was really anxious, I desperately needed to talk to Jacob alone, about yesterday. So I got up and ate my breakfast quickly so I could have more time to get ready, since it was my first day of school and Jacob was going to be there. So I put on my favourite jeans and my hair was left out as the curls waved over my shoulder perfectly with my mother's hair piece decorating the top of my hair.

"Bella, are you ready yet?" I heard Charlie shout out form downstairs, so I decided to finally go down doing my best impressive walk down hoping Jacob would be blown away by my presence, but when I got down there he wasn't there.

"Jacob isn't here yet?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Not yet, and Bella I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for shouting at you last night, I didn't mean to but your safety means a lot more to me then you think." He said in a meaningful way. I couldn't think of anything to say that would of suited the moment but that's when Jacob appeared at the door.

"Taxi for Bella." He said propped up against the door frame.

"Here she is, have fun at school and drive safe." Charlie said gesturing me towards the door, I was glad to start a new school, a new life and new friends, I could use a fresh start

As soon as the door closed behind me I shot Jacob a sharp glance. "What's that look for, Bella?" he said confidently as nothing had even happened.

"You bloody well know what happened! I want to know what exactly was going on last night, there's something you're not telling me, Jacob." Harshly, the words came out.

"I want to Bella but I can't, even if I did there is no way you would ever believe me."

"Try me." I was prepared to listen to anything, even if it was really unbelievable, I'm a gullible enough person anyway.

"Bella, do you believe in vampires?" _Vampires?_ Of course I didn't! but if I said I didn't he might not bother explaining to me if I didn't believe in vampires.

"Well, I guess." I lied but what was I supposed to say? Jacob took a deep breath and looked at me for a while then looked back to the road.

"Where do I begin, well there had been a lot of weird things happening in Forks. Supernatural you could even say. Ever since the beginning of last year, _bear sightings_ have been claimed to be seen but some people say they aren't bears, something far worse-"

"But Charlie and Billy went to go check out bear tracks yesterday!" I cut him off in panic.

"Yes I know, trust me Bella, they know what they're doing." I suddenly thought very negative events that could happen to Charlie and Billy when they decide to go out supposedly bear hunting. But what did Jacob mean by something far worse? I was about to ask him this when I realised we had arrived at school, my nerves kicked in, it looked more lively with the court yard full of students rushing to class, I looked at my watch, only 5 minutes late no biggie. But to Jacob it was

"Hurry, don't want to be late on your first day do you Bella?" I'm sure it was a rhetorical question but I just can't seem to keep my mouth shut with these things

"well to be honest, being late doesn't seem to bother me at all, maybe we could just want here a bit so you could finish telling me about these vampires?" I said softly leaning back against his truck letting the sun reflect in my eyes into his, Wait, sun? I looked up and realised there was a gap in between the clouds.

"Hey look, it's sunny!" this seemed to somewhat exited me, I haven't seen the sun since I moved to Forks. But Jacob only looked up and then back to me. He grabbed me softly by the arm gesturing that we should get to class. His grip was firm and warm, my back tingled all over at his presence so close to me. I followed him into the entrance of the main school corridor, closely behind so I didn't get lost.

"This is the science room, 1st class on Monday." I said in a sarcastic enthusiasm voice.

"Great." I mocked his voice. We entered the lab as everyone looked up from there microscopes, the teacher raised his eyes brows expecting an explanation for our late presence. Jacob was still holding my hand but quickly let go as we entered the classroom.

"Dc Banner, this is Bella, the new student. He used me as an excuse.

"Ah Bella, nice to meet you and welcome to Forks high School, why don't you go and sit next to Edward over there." He pointed to a tall pale particular looking boy staring out at the window pretending not to be interested one little bit.

"Can't I sit next to Jacob I said secretly to the teacher once everyone had started talking again.

'Oh, I'm sorry Bella, Jacob isn't in this class." My heart dropped. Great. My first class and I don't know anyone.

"Sorry Bella, but meet me in the cafeteria at lunch." Lunchtime? That's ages away! But I didn't argue, as Jacob left I made my way to my seat. He didn't pay much attention to me, or even talked to me. I just starred at his watch, it was really flash, it must of cost a fortune. I decided to make the first move

"Hey, I'm Bella, I'm new here." Kind of pathetic I know, but it's the best I could do, he didn't reply, how rude I thought.

"H would be nice." He just stared at me, he kept doing it for ages, I looked at the clock, Oh Jacob, Cant lunch hurry up!


End file.
